Warriors in Fairytopia
by Bryce Brownscombe
Summary: Firestar and his clan discover a rainbow in Thunderclan territory and enter the world of Fairytopia where meet Elina and must journey with her to save Fairytopia from Laverna and a couple of familiar enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors in Fairytopia

Chapter 1 through the rainbow

**Author's note I don't own Warriors or Barbie**

It was another beautiful day in Thunderclan. It had rained the previous night, so the grass was still a bit damped.

Dovewing and her sister Ivypool were out patrolling the territory. The sky was still a bit misty and the woods were all quiet.

"Dovewing!" cried Ivypool suddenly. "Look at that!"

Dovewing turned to see what her sister was looking at. There right in front of them was a beautiful, colorful rainbow.

"It's beautiful" said Dovewing breathlessly.

"It looks familiar though, something the elders told us when we were kits," said Ivypool. "What is called again?" she asked thoughtfully.

Just then Firestar the clan's leader came along. He was leading a patrol with his daughter Squirrelflight, her mate Brambleclaw, (also the deputy of Thunderclan) Hollyleaf, and her brother Lionblaze.

"What are you two looking at?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Just look at all the pretty colored stripes" said Ivypool in aww.

The cats looked at the rainbow. They were also in aww. They almost never saw rainbows even on rainy days.

"What's going on here?" said a voice.

They turned to see the clan's medicine cats Leafpool, Firestar's other daughter and Jayfeather Leafpool's son and Lionblaze and Hollyleaf''s brother. They had been out looking for herbs when they saw them.

"We found some colorful stripes" said Dovewing excitedly.

Jayfeather was blind so he couldn't see them, but he still seemed interested by what they were saying and looked anyway.

"I believe those colored stripes are called a rainbow," said Firestar. "An elder told me about them once. They're called rainbows because they come out after it rains.

"I think it looks magical, like a gift Starclan would send us" said Ivypool dreamily.

Squirrelflight walked up to the rainbow to touch it.

"I don't think you can touch a rainbow Squirrelflight" said Jayfeather.

"I'd still like to try" said Squirrelflight. She looked like she was in a trance as she walked closer and closer to the rainbow. She then reached her paw out, but to everyone's surprise when she touch the rainbow instead of her paw going right through it. Sparkles came flying out of the rainbow.

The cats all gasped.

Squirrelflight reached her paw out again and it disappeared inside the rainbow. She then pulled out as sparkles from the rainbow flew out again.

"It looks like magic" said Squirrelflight. She then walked forward and went through the rainbow.

The cats all gasped again.

"Squirrelflight!" cried Brambleclaw. He ran forward and disappeared inside the rainbow too. One by one the other cats followed inside the rainbow.

Going through the rainbow was magical the area around them was a tunnel going from red to orange to yellow to green to blue to indigo to violet and over again. There was then a bright white light up ahead and the cats went through it.

When the light cleared, Squirrelflight was the first to come out of the rainbow flying right out of the sky. Then Brambleclaw, then Leafpool, then Firestar, then Ivypool, then Hollyleaf, then Jayfeather, then Lionblaze and finally Dovewing.

They landed on the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" groaned Lionblaze.

"I think so" said Hollyleaf.

"I'm fine" moaned Jayfeather.

"Me too" said Leafpool.

"That was kind of fun though" laughed Squirrelflight fully recovered from the fall.

"Fun?!" snapped Jayfeather in his usual grumpy voice.

The other cats just giggled a bit at his behaviour.

"Where are we?" asked Dovewing looking around. The cats looked up starting to notice that it didn't look like they were in the forest anymore.

There was lots of soft grass, no trees and lots of flowers. A lot of them where humongous!

"Just look at the size of those flowers" gasped Brambleclaw.

They then looked up in the air, they saw what looked like two-leggeds. But they were flying with the help of wings that looked like butterfly wings.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Squirrelflight.

"If your seeing two-legs with butterfly wings, then yeah I'm seeing it" said Brambleclaw.

"Me too" said Ivypool.

"Let's take a look around" suggested Dovewing.

The cats all agreed. It was a beautiful meadow so it would be nice to enjoy the scenery they also felt they could find a way home.

As they walked around they noticed they winged two-legs everywhere they went. They were flying around, dancing and playing in the air.

One of them noticed the cats and waved hello to them. "Hello there!" she called.

The cats looked up to see here waving.

They gave the fairy an awkward smile and Hollyleaf waved back at her. "Oh uh, hi" she said. The fairy then flew off.

They continued on.

After a while they came to a big flower. They saw lying on the flower was another two-leg. She had blond hair, blue eyes and wore a pink dress and skirt. But unlike the other two-legs in this land, they noticed that she _didn't _have wings! A tiny creature was lying by her. It had mint green fur, pink polka dots and hot pink hair.

The cats hid on the side of the flower behind the female two-leg. They saw her looking up at the sky at some other winged two-legs. She waved to one. The fairy waved back at her. She had orange hair and a yellow dress.

One of the other fairy's then whispered something to the orange haired fairy.

As the cats watched they noticed three other female two-legs. One of them had light purple hair and a purple dress and the other two had blue hair and blow dresses. They were smaller then the other two-legs though.

Just then they flew over the wingless two-leg giggling.

"Hey," said the purple two-leg. "What do you call a fairy without wings?"

"I don't know what?" asked one of the blue two-legs.

"nothing!" laughed the purple two-leg. "Who'd wanna call a wingless fairy!?"

"Fairy?" whispered Hollyleaf to her friends. Lionblaze and Jayfeather just shrugged.

The three then flew around in summersaults laughing. Which angered the cats. They then noticed the wingless "Fairy" was instead remaining calm. The little creature then looked up and defended his friend. But he was talking in a voice the cats couldn't understand, but the fairy seemed too.

"Don't bother Bible," laughed the wingless fairy. "Their not worth it."

"She's cool as ice" whispered Jayfeather. Brambleclaw nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter Elina?" mocked the little purple fairy. "Jealous?"

Hollyleaf couldn't take it anymore. Before anyone could stop her she ran up on the flower and stepped in front of the fairy called Elina.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" snapped Hollyleaf jumping on one of the blue fairies.

"Let me go!" cried the little fairy.

The other cats joined in. Brambleclaw tried to jump up on the purple fairy, but she just dodged his swipes.

Lionblaze tried to swat the other blue fairy with his paws. But she flew up in the air. The third fairy escaped from Hollyleaf.

But just then there was a breeze that blew the little fairies away. The little fairies screamed as they flew back, the purple fairy even hit the stem of a flower and landed on a leaf.

Elina and the cats looked back and saw the wind came from the fairy she had waved at. She stopped flapping her wings and turned back at her friend.

Elina chuckled; "Thanks Dandelion" she said.

"Don't mention it" the fairy called Dandelion said.

Elina then turned to the cats. "Thank you too" she said.

"You're welcome," said Firestar. "My names Firestar."

"I'm his daughter Squirrelflight," introduced Squirrelflight. "And this is my sister Leafpool and my mate Brambleclaw."

"I'm Hollyleaf," said Hollyleaf. "And these are my brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather."

"And I'm Dovewing," said Dovewing. "And this is my sister Ivypool."

"I'm Elina," introduced Elina. "And this is my best friend Dandelion and my pet puffball Bible."

Dandelion and Bible waved to the cats.

"Where are we?" asked Lionblaze.

"This is Fairytopia," said Elina. "We're in the magic meadow."

"It's a very beautiful meadow" said Ivypool looking around.

"Thanks" laughed Elina and Dandelion.

"Who were those um, fairies?" asked Jayfeather.

"Actually those were pixies" corrected Dandelion. "What's a pixie?" asked Leafpool. "A pixie is like a fairy," explained Dandelion. "Only smaller."

"Oh" said the cats.

"If you're a fairy Elina," asked Squirrelflight. "Where are your wings?"

"I don't have any" sighed Elina.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean too- "

"It's okay" sighed Elina.

As the new friends walked along Elina talked to Dandelion. "What did the fairies want?" she asked her friend.

"It was weird," said Dandelion. "They said we should go home right away."

"Why?" asked Jayfeather.

"Something bad happening in the magic meadow" said Dandelion awkwardly.

They all looked around, it was quiet, but everything looked alright.

"Looks fine to me" said Lionblaze.

"Me too," said Dandelion. "Maybe they were playing a joke on us."

"Yeah" agreed Elina unsurely.

Bible meanwhile was sniffing a flower. He then sneezed and hit another flower causing a seed pod to roll in front of the girls.

"Hey," said Dandelion playfully. "See that seed pod?"

"Yeah" said Elina.

Dandelion pointed to a trio of sprites.

"All the way to the flower sprites pass the purple flowers" she challenged.

"Easy" said Elina in can do attitude.

"She'll never do it" laughed Lionblaze.

"It's like moss ball though" whispered Dovewing.

Bible got between two of the sprites.

"You ready to play catcher?" said Elina.

Bible said yeah in his own voice.

Elina then threw the ball which went so hard it hit Bible in the stomach he flew in back into a flower.

"Bible!" cried Elina. The two fairies and the nine cats ran over to him. "Bible are you okay?" asked Elina.

Bible giggled and the seed pod popped off his stomach. "Ta- da" he said in his own language.

The fairies and the cats laughed.

"Hey, you, Dandelion hey!" called a voice.

They looked up the caller was the purple pixie. She and her cronies returned.

"Oh great them again" groaned Jayfeather.

"You guys come back for more?" asked Dandelion getting her wings ready to blow them again.

"You just come on there and I'll make a meal out of you!" called Ivypool.

"Okay, hello," said the purple pixie. "We're trying to do you a favour here. But hey if you don't care that Topaz has been kidnapped, that's fine with us."

They started to fly away, but Elina, Dandelion and the cats were surprised.

"Wait!" they all called. The pixies stopped and turned back.

"Topaz has been kidnapped!" cried Elina.

"Who's Topaz?" asked Leafpool.

"She's our guardian," explained Dandelion. "She's one of Fairytopia's seven guardians one for each color of the rainbow they serve our ruler the enchantress."

"That's what everyone is saying," said the purple pixie. "Haven't you noticed that you're like the only fairies out in the meadow?"

"Has anyone told the enchantress?" asked Dandelion worriedly.

"Please," said one of the blue pixies. "Like the enchantress needs us to tell her what's going on in Fairytopia."

"Wait," said Dandelion suspiciously. "Why are you telling us this? It's almost _nice._

"Look," clarified the purple pixie. "Just because we make fun of you, that doesn't mean we wanna see you and no fly zone her kidnapped by Laverna."

"Wow," whispered Ivypool to Jayfeather. "They really do care."

"Oh come on," said Elina. "She doesn't really exist."

"If that's what you wanna think suit yourself," huffed the purple pixie. "We're going home where it's safe. Come on pixies."

With that the pixies left.

"Elina?" said Squirrelflight. "Who's Laverna."

"Oh there's a myth that the enchantress has an evil twin sister, but you don't have to worry, Laverna's just a myth she can't be real."

"I don't think so," said Dandelion unsurely. "But I think I should go ask my mom just in case. Are you okay getting back to Peony?"

"Of course" said Elina.

"Okay," said Dandelion flying away. "See you later." With that Dandelion flew away.

"Come on," Elina said to the cats. "You can stay at me tonight."

"Thanks Elina" said Firestar.

With that they walked through the meadow. The cats were starting to like Elina. They walked and told her stories about adventures and the clans in their forest especially Starclan.

In time they came to a big flower.

"This is my flower home Peony," said Elina. "Hi Peony!" she called.

Then the flower let down a petal all by itself.

Elina walked in; the cats followed.

"_She lives in a flower?"_ thought Jayfeather. "_Weird_."

Before Bible could enter, Peony shut. But opened up again when Bible called to her.

Inside they cats gathered around on the floor. Bible sat on Elina's bed. Elina sat at a make up table brushing her hair.

"I can't get over what those pixies said," said Elina. "Topaz can't really be kidnapped she's too powerful. And she's a guardian."

"You know those pixies seem to care deep inside," said Hollyleaf. "Considering they did warn you about it."

"I think they just made it up to scare you" huffed Jayfeather.

"Maybe," said Elina thoughtfully. "What do you think Bible?" there was no answer. "Bible?"

She then looked and saw Bible fast asleep.

"Well," chuckled Elina. "At least one of us will get a goodnight sleep.

Just then they heard music.

"Is that Peony?" asked Ivypool in a yawn.

"Yeah," said Elina. "She's singing a lullaby. You always know what to do Peony." With that Elina climbed into bed.

And one by one, they all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the evil plan

Little did Elina, Bible or any of the cats know was that Laverna the evil fairy was indeed real, who lived in a castle in a field of giant round cactuses.

Inside a room in the lair was a line of seven thrones attached to each other. On the second throne from the left side sat a fairy all alone. She was Topaz the kidnapped guardian, the orange guardian of Fairytopia. She tried to escape but a magic shield prevented her from doing.

She looked around the room. She could see a shadow flying around the room.

"Laverna?" she called nervously. "Laverna?" she called again. She then tried to pluck up courage. "I know you're here!" she said. But then she got nervous again. "Laverna?" she said softly.

Just then a fairy came up next to her. She had green hair and wore a purple dress. She was carrying a tray with four cups and an ice cream like treat.

"You called Topaz?" she asked in a tone like a parent babying over their kid. "Sorry I took so long; I was just putting a little snack together for us."

Just then two pairs of eyes appeared in the shadows. Then slowly coming out were two cats. They resembled each other they both had dark brown fur and tabby cat stripes. But one of them had amber colored eyes and his body was covered in scars and his ear had been cut with a v shaped split. The other had blue eyes and his stomach was white and had scratches on the snout.

"Boo!" mocked the blue-eyed cat. The cats were Tigerstar and his son Hawkfrost. Two cats from the warrior cat's world.

"Oh boy," laughed Hawkfrost. "Were you scared! You should've seen your face! Some guardian!"

Tigerstar chuckled at his son's teasing. Then he turned to Laverna.

"Thanks so much for getting us out of the dark forest," said Tigerstar. "It feels so good to be alive again."

"Your quite welcome" said Laverna sweetly. "We're a lot alike you know."

Laverna had used her magic to bring Tigerstar and Hawkfrost back from the dead, returning them to mortal cats.

Laverna turned back to Topaz. "Can I interest you in some buttercup milk and Ambrosha?" she persuaded.

"I'd prefer my freedom thanks" said Topaz firmly refusing to eat anything the villains offered her.

"I'd prefer my freedom thanks" mimicked Laverna.

"Talk about ungratefulness" growled Tigerstar unsheathing his claws. "Prepare to see why I used to be called Tiger_claw_"

"Now, now Tigerstar," said Laverna sweetly. "People just get testy when their lonely."

She then used her magic to make her tray float. She grabbed one of the cups and sent two more floating down to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

"A toast," declared Laverna. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost gently tapped their cups together. "To the end of your loneliness! Soon I'll bring you the company of all your fellow guardian friends."

"Won't that be nice?" sighed Hawkfrost.

"Then you'll all be together and watch us take over Fairytopia" went on Laverna.

"You'll never take over Fairytopia!" huffed Topaz. "The fairies are all loyal to the enchantress."

"Oh that's right," retorted Laverna. "Why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, I did."

Tigerstar and Hawkfrost chuckled evilly.

"Fungus!" called Laverna.

Coming from both sides of Laverna's throne were six goblin like creatures. "Yes your wickedness?" Said one

"Yes your most vile Wickedness?" added another.

"Show our guest the merchandise" ordered Laverna.

The fungus went over to a couple switches and pulled them. Two windows opened up to reveal geysers releasing a green colored smoke.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Laverna. "My formula. It has the power to poison every flying creature in Fairytopia. Those who inhale it become so weak that they lose the power to fly."

"But that's not possible!" cried Topaz.

"Isn't it?" asked Tigerstar.

Laverna then took her wand and showed a vision.

"At this very moment my minions are in all seven regents of Fairytopia," explained Laverna. As she explained the vision showed a big pterodactyl like creature was releasing the formula in the air. Two fairies flew right through the smoke and started to have trouble flying. "Image," went on Laverna. "A whole land of fairies flightless and frightened. And whole will be the one to save them?"

Laverna then stopped the vision. "Not that beloved enchantress and her guardian fairies oh no." she chuckled. "The only one to answer their desperate cries for help, the only one with an antidote for their sickness… will be me."

She then flew up in the air. "And all of Fairytopia will love me for it!"

She then flew back to the ground.

"And once we've helped you take over Fairytopia, you'll help us over through the leaders of the clans and make us rulers of the forest we're from?" asked Tigerstar.

"Of course" said Laverna sweetly.

She then looked at Topaz. "So you might wanna rethink that Ambrosha," said Laverna. "Sinc soon I'll be your queen and Tigerstar and Hawkfrost will be your kings, it'll be better for everyone if we all just get along. Don't you?"

**Author's note it's no surprise that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost would team up with Laverna, isn't it? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the adventure begins

The next morning back in the magic meadow, Elina and the cats were sleeping. The only one awake was Bible. He cried out for Elina to wake up in his own language.

Elina jumped up screaming, which startled Bible.

The surprise scream woke the cats up.

"What's the matter?!" cried Firestar.

Elina chuckled. "Bible you scared me!"

"Honestly Bible we were trying to sleep!" growled Jayfeather.

Bible then said something to Elina in his own language.

"Translation?" asked Lionblaze.

"He's saying that Peony didn't sing to wake us up. She normally always does that" said Elina confused to why Peony let them sleep in this morning.

Ivypool who was now fully awake looked up around the flower. "Uh you guys" she called nervously.

When they all looked around they saw the once beautifully pink flower now had brown coloring.

Elina gasped. "Peony!" she cried.

Elina, the cats and Bible went out of Peony and they saw that all the flowers in the magic meadow were all brown and wilted.

"What happened?" cried Squirrelflight.

"It's horrible!" said Elina breathlessly.

"It's everywhere!" they heard a voice. It was Dandelion. "The whole magic meadow! Nobody knows what it is, but now some fairies are having trouble flying."

"Has anyone told Topaz?" asked Elina worriedly.

"Topaz is gone" sighed Dandelion.

"Then that means the pixies were right!" cried Dovewing.

"You said there are seven guardians Dandelion," said Brambleclaw. "Can't we ask them for help."

"The closest guardian is Azura the blue guardian," explained Dandelion. "But she's all the way in Fairy town."

"What'll happen to the flowers?" asked Elina sadly. "What'll happen to Peony?" she then looked at Leafpool and Jayfeather. "You're medicine cats, can't you do anything to help?"

"I'm sorry Elina," said Leafpool sympathetically shaking her head. "Our herbs and remedies only cure cats, nothing could make Peony and the other flowers feel better or restore the fairy's powers to fly."

Dandelion also felt sorry for her friend.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know how much Peony means to you."

Elina looked back at her friends. "I think…" she said thoughtfully. "I think I need to go to Fairy town."

"What!?" cried Dandelion, the cats and Bible.

"Elina, you can't go to Fairy town," said Dandelion unsurely. "The trip takes hours, and that's if your flying and know exactly where you're going! You've never even left the magic meadow! There's no way you can go all alone."

"Dandelion's right Elina" agreed Lionblaze.

"But I won't be alone," assured Elina. "I'll be with Bible."

Bible said in his own voice 'yes' but then getting what she was saying cried out in protest. It didn't take any of the cats long to realize that Bible wasn't so sure if he could do it.

"I know," sighed Elina. "Believe me, I'm not sure I can do it either."

Dandelion and the cats felt even more sympathetic for Elina. "Sure you can," said Dandelion determinedly. "And I'm coming with you!"

"Thanks Dandy" said Elina hugging her friend.

"We'll come too" said Firestar.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Jayfeather unsurely. "I mean what about the clan, they're probably wondering where we are right now."

"But Fairytopia could be in danger" protested Dovewing.

"Dovewing's right," agreed Ivypool. "Besides we've helped cats before, why can't we help fairies too?"

"Yeah," agreed Brambleclaw. "We've been on lots of adventures away from the clan territories before and they've managed just fine."

The cats all agreed it would be a good idea to help Elina get to Fairy town.

"Let's do it!" cried Elina determinedly.

And with that the twelve friends set off on their journey to Fairy town. They had a long way to go.

They walked and walked for hours. Well Elina and the cats walked, Dandelion and Bible flew with their wings.

After walking (and flying) for a long time, the gang came to a forest of tall trees. They stopped outside the forest. It looked scary and the trees tops were covered in a green mist.

Taking a deep breath the fairies and the cats went into the woods. The were nervous but Bible was the most nervous.

"Wow," said Elina nervously. "It's no wonder I never wanted to leave the meadow."

"It's even scarier then the dark forest" said Leafpool.

Brambleclaw, Lionblaze and Ivypool all agreed with Leafpool. They had been in the dark forest before and it was not a wonderful place.

"You know," said Elina nervously. "It's kind of spooky in here."

"Kind of?!" exclaimed Ivypool.

Still they continued on. Bible was looking around the forest so frightened he bumped into Elina's shoulder.

Bible and Elina quickly looked at each other. Bible declared he wasn't scared in his own language.

"I know," said Elina trying to hide how scared she was. "I'm not afraid either."

"Could've fooled me" retorted Ivypool.

Ivypool, Elina and Jayfeather started to continue. Bible stayed in his spot still nervous.

"Bible!" growled Jayfeather. "Come on!" as Elina grabbed Bible and pulled him along.

The fairies and the cats stopped looking for a way out.

"I think we're lost" said Elina. "Unsure which way to go.

"You think?" asked Jayfeather sarcastically.

"I'll fly up and look around" said Dandelion.

So Dandelion flew up higher and higher, but still high enough for Elina, Bible and the cats to see. She looked around and she saw what looked like a way out way off in the distance.

"Elina!" cried Dandelion happily. "I think I see a way it's right over there!"

But the happiness was short lived. Nobody noticed that the green smoke went around Dandelion's wings.

Dandelion started to have trouble keeping up in the air. "Hey! What's going on?" she asked confusedly. She then dropped out of the sky.

Elina and the cats gasped.

They ran over to Dandelion who had enough strength left to lower herself to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Firestar.

"I think I just need to rest for a minute" said Dandelion tiredly.

"And then you should go back home" said Elina worriedly.

"And leave you, Bible and the cats?!" exclaimed Dandelion. "Not a chance!"

"Dandelion it must be the sickness!" cried Elina.

"Elina's right Dandelion," said Leafpool firmly. "You need to go home while you can."

"No," said Dandelion stubbornly. "If I can't fly I'll walk like you."

Elina just got in her way.

"That's crazy!" retorted Elina. "Me and the cats are used to walking, you're not."

"Elina has a point Dandelion," agreed Dovewing. "It'd be too hard for you."

"Besides," added Elina. "If you aren't home by dark, I don't even wanna think what your mom might do."

"She'd panic" sighed Dandelion in defeat.

"Yeah," agreed Firestar. "Your mom won't be happy if you get back after worrying her sick."

"Will you be okay without me?" she asked her friends.

"We're close now," said Elina assuring. "We'll be fine."

"Besides," said Ivypool. "We're warriors, we'll be able to protect Elina and Bible if danger comes." The other cats nodded in agreement.

"Be careful okay?" asked Dandelion hugging Elina.

"We will, I promise" promised Elina.

Dandelion started to fly away; "Goodbye!" she called.

Elina and the cats waved goodbye and started along again.

"You know," said Leafpool. "That sickness seems to make flowers and plants sick, and it only affects creatures that can fly."

"Good thing," said Jayfeather. "Us cats and Elina should be safe from the sickness, since none of us can fly."

"Even though," sighed Brambleclaw. "I have a feeling this trip isn't going to be so easy."

**And that's chapter 3 done, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 guardian kidnapped

Meanwhile back at Laverna's lair, another guardian had been captured by Laverna, his name was Ruby the red guardian. He sat on the throne just left of Topaz. Hawkfrost was sitting next to the guardians.

Just then Laverna and Tigerstar showed up. Laverna was carrying a tray with muffins and cookie like treats.

"Honestly Ruby," said Laverna taunted. "I can't tell you how happy we are that you've stopped by." Tigerstar chuckled evilly at Laverna's taunts. "Which will it be?" asked Laverna. "Marigold muffins or flower fluffernutters?"

"The fluffernutters are really very good" said Topaz who was eating a fluffernutter and holding a cup of buttercup milk.

"They certainly are" added Hawkfrost who was also eating one.

Ruby shot Topaz a look.

"What?" asked Topaz innocently.

Tigerstar walked over to his son. "Hawkfrost!" he growled. "Don't eat that two-leg junk!" he said grabbing the fluffernutter and throwing it away making Hawkfrost gasp in surprise.

Ruby looked back at Laverna. "Whatever you three are doing, the enchantress will never let you get away with it!"

Tigerstar and Hawkfrost just laughed.

"Ah that's right the enchantress," said Laverna dramatically. "My dear, dear sister."

"We already took care of her" said Tigerstar smiling evilly.

Laverna took out her staff. "Eternal bonds that joins me to my twin," she recited. "Show me my sister."

The staff showed a vision of a blond-haired fairy wearing a blue and yellow dress. She was lying on her back unconscious.

Ruby tried to get up after Laverna, but a shield prevented him from leaving the throne.

Topaz gasped; "Enchantress!" she cried.

"Oh please, don't get your wings in a bunch, she's fine!" huffed Laverna. "Just a little weak that's all."

"Silly girl actually believed me that I swore I wanted to make peace," she taunted. "Never saw it coming when Tigerstar slipped some of my formula in her buttercup milk!"

Tigerstar smirked. "My bad," he taunted. "She actually thought Hawkfrost and I were adorable little kittypets." He then lowered a growl. "I hate acting adorable!"

Topaz looked cautiously at her buttercup milk.

"Oh relax," scoffed Hawkfrost. "We didn't put any in yours, you and the other guardians are no use to us dead!"

"Humph, I guess she still has a soft spot for me" said Laverna finishing her taunts. She then blew a kiss and the image of the enchantress disappeared.

"So Ruby," said Laverna getting in Ruby's face. "You'd be wise to join Topaz and take advantage of our hospitality."

"It'll either be that or starve to death" agreed Tigerstar.

"Tigerstar's right," said Laverna. "After all you'll be living under our rule for… I don't know say… forever!"

With that Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost laughed evilly leaving Ruby and Topaz shocked.

**Well that's chapter 4 done please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Fairy town

Elina, Bible and the cats walked through a strange part of Fairytopia, there were giant blue flowers around the area and the sky, and the ground were also blue.

"Look at this place," said Leafpool. "It's all… blue…"

"Elina," said Firestar. "Where do we go now?"

"After the hedge way, they say fairy wings will guide your way," explained Elina. "But I don't see fairies anywhere."

"Neither do I" groaned Ivypool.

Elina climbed and bounced across the giant blue flowers trying to look around. Firestar and Brambleclaw tried to look around too.

"Where are we now?" sighed Elina.

"I don't know" said Bible in his own language.

Elina then noticed where Bible was flying. "Bible!" cried Elina. "You're a genius!"

Bible and the cats wondered what she was talking about. They turned around and saw that one flower looked like a long tunnel.

"Oh" said the cats realizing what she was talking about.

"The fairy wings will guide your way" murmured Elina.

Elina and the cats climbed up to the entrance to the tunnel. "Should we go in?" asked Brambleclaw to Firestar.

"Yes" said Firestar.

They walked down the long blue tunnel, which lead them to a curtained doorway. Elina pulled the curtains aside and then the cats saw that they were in what appeared to be some two-leg building.

The walls, the ceiling and the floor were hot pink.

They walked through the building looking for anyone to take them to the guardian Azura.

They stopped in front of a very tall stand. On top of the stand was a plump male fairy wearing glasses and dressed in blue clothes.

Elina cleared her throat. "Hello!" she called.

The fairy looked down at them.

"Hi!" said Elina trying to be friendly. "I'm Elina and…"

"I'm sorry, you need to leave!" interrupted the fairy. "City hall is closed."

"Does this mean we're in Fairy town?" asked Lionblaze.

Elina looked at Lionblaze and nodded; "We're here!" she said excitedly. "Now we can see Azura!"

"Out of the question!" harrumphed the fairy. "No one is seeing Azura, not with the sickness going around. She's not even here. So be a smart fairy and run along home like everybody else!"

"But sir!" cried Elina.

"Goodbye!" snapped the fairy. He then turned his back.

"Bible, Firestar, guys," said Elina worriedly. "If we can't see Azura what are we gonna do?"

"Well," huffed Jayfeather crossly. "If that mousebrain won't tell us where Azura is, we'll find her ourselves!"

Before anyone could say anything they heard the fairy talking again. "Larkspur finally!" he sighed. A slim gold haired male fairy in purple clothes came flying in.

"I have urgent news," said the fairy. "Ruby and Amethyst have been taken!"

"Let me guess," whispered Dovewing. "Are they guardians too?"

Elina nodded.

"I need you to fly to Azura and bring her the news!" cried the fairy. "_Immediately_!" he said firmly.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" The fairy called Larkspur said and flew off quickly.

The fairy turned back to where Elina, Bible and cats were. "As for you eleven!..." he began. But they were gone.

Elina, Bible and the cats saw their chance and quietly followed Larkspur. They saw him fly out a door. The ran for the door.

But then Elina stopped. City hall was on top of a cliff! They stood on a stem that served as a balcony.

"We can't lose him," said Elina determined. "He's the only one who can take us to Azura's!"

"But how can we follow him?" asked Dovewing. "There's no way down and none of us apart from Bible can fly."

They then noticed a large purple flower.

"Of course!" cried Elina. "Come on."

"Uh oh" said Bible.

"You said it" said Jayfeather understanding what Elina was going to do.

Elina and the cats carefully walked across the stem. At the edge Elina slipped and Bible grabbed her, he looked scared and so were the cats.

"Hang on Bible!" cried Elina. Elina jumped and grabbed the pollen tubes of the flower. The cats followed. Firestar and Jayfeather grabbed Elina's waist, Dovewing, Ivypool, Lionblaze and Jayfeather grabbed a pollen tube and Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf grabbed another.

Just then the flower broke. Elina, Bible and the cats screamed as they started to fall, but then the flower opened up and they floated like a parachute.

"Wow!" cried Squirrelflight. "We're flying!"

The cats laughed and cried excitedly.

"This is amazing!" cried Elina gingerly. They saw Larkspur flying but he didn't noticed they were following him.

"Come on, follow that fairy!" cried Elina.

"Don't let him get away!" said Jayfeather.

They followed Larkspur throw a forest of purple flowers. Flying in a zig zag pattern.

Just then Elina and the cats noticed they were flying lower and lower to the ground.

"Uh oh!" they all cried.

Elina's feet touched the ground, and they let go and fell on the ground. Poor Bible flew off Elina's shoulders and flew right to the ground!

"Bible!" cried Elina. They ran over to him.

"Are you okay Bible?" asked Leafpool giving him a lick.

Elina picked up Bible and he gave a thumb's up and said "I'm alright" in his own language.

**That's chapter 5 please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the blue guardian

The cats looked over to where Elina and Bible were looking. They didn't wonder why it looked so strange. It looked like a normal house where two-legs in their world lived.

"That's Azura's house" explained Elina.

The cats noticed Larkspur flying into the house, but they noticed three male fairies flying in a circle around the house.

"They must be guarding Azura's house" whispered Hollyleaf.

"Well yeah," pointed out Jayfeather. "With the guardians disappearing, they're gonna start guarding the remaining guardians."

"There has to be a way to get around those guards" said Elina thoughtfully.

"Look" whispered Ivypool. Between them and Azura's house where three big purple flowers. "We hide in the flowers" Ivypool explained.

Elina, Bible and the cats walked over to the first flower. They looked up; the guard were still circling the house.

Crouching low Elina walked under the first and second flowers. Bible and the cats followed. Judging her calculations, they quickly dashed to hide under the third flower. One guard stopped for a minute but seeing nothing went back to patrolling.

Elina, Bible and the cats peered through the petals. Inside the window of the house, Larkspur was talking to a fairy with blue hair and a blue dress. The cats assumed she was Azura.

"Sorry ma'am," said Larkspur. "But I've just received a message, another guardian, Ruby! Has gone missing!"

"Thank you Larkspur," said Azura dismissively. "You may go now." The door to her house opened and Larkspur flew away.

She then looked at the window and saw Elina, the cats and Bible. They all gasped and quickly hid. Bible stood in midair for a second. "Come on!" growled Jayfeather grabbing Bible and then pulled him away.

Azura stared and opened the window, she knew where Elina, Bible and the cats were hiding.

"You!" she called. "I know your there. Leave immediately or I'm calling my guards!" she said firmly.

"No!" cried Elina and the cats coming out of hiding.

"I mean," Elina said calming down. "I'm Elina, this is Bible, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Dovewing and Ivypool. We're sorry we startled you…"

"We're not here to hurt anyone" said Firestar.

"But we need your help!" explained Brambleclaw.

"We came all the way from the magic meadow," explained Elina. "Our guardian is missing; our fairies can't fly and the flowers… my home…"

"They're sick" Leafpool finished for Elina.

"Our friend Dandelion said you could help as you were the closest guardian" joined in Dovewing.

"We didn't know where else to go" finished Elina.

"Come to the window" said Azura cautiously. Elina and the cats stepped forward. "Slowly" instructed Azura.

As they walked closer, Azura saw a rainbow light in Elina's eyes. The cats practically noticed too.

Azura gasped excitedly. "Come in! come in!" she said

A flying blue flower flew towards Elina, Bible and the cats. Elina and the cats stepped aboard, and the flower carried them inside the house.

Elina, Bible and the cats were amazed with the inside of Azura's house. "It's beautiful" said Elina breathlessly.

"Never thought I'd enjoy being around a place that looks like a two-legs then" whispered Jayfeather to Lionblaze.

"Please sit," said Azura guiding them to a dinning table. "You must eat, you've had a long journey, you need nourishment."

Elina and the cats climbed off the flower and sat at the table. There were lots of teacups on the table, but they were the only ones there.

"And of course you must be thirsty" said Azura. She sent a few blue flowers to them and filled the cups up with milk.

Bible gently tapped one of the flowers, the flower turned, and Bible got splashed with milk. Elina and the cats laughed.

Azura joined. "Bon Appetit" she said.

Bible dug into a bowl of purple and green berries. The cats drank their milk. Elina looked at Azura.

"Aren't we waiting for the rest of your company?" asked Elina dumbfoundedly.

"Yeah, aren't you expecting others?" asked Squirrelflight."

"Oh no," chuckled Azura. "Those are set up for my friends, the friends I haven't met yet."

Elina, Bible and cats looked at each other feeling confused.

"You know you have the rainbow in your eyes," said Azura kindly. "That's a sign your destined for great things."

Firestar looking surprised at that faced Brambleclaw. Once upon a time, he had thought he'd grow up to be an evil cat like his father. He looked at Brambleclaw's amber eyes and saw a rainbow flash too. Then looked at his friends, they all had the rainbow in their eyes too. He wondered if Bluestar had seen the rainbow in his eyes too.

"Yeah right," said Elina sarcastically. "I'm different that's all, not great."

"You might be surprised" chuckled Azura.

"Azura's right Elina," said Firestar. "I was different from my clan too because I was an outsider, I had to work hard to prove to the other cats I could be a warrior and now look I became the leader of my clan."

Elina thought about Firestar's words, she knew he was right. Just then they heard a light snoring. Bible had fallen asleep.

Azura picked him up, "You all must be tired too," she chuckled. "Come I'll give you a place to sleep."

"But what about the magic meadow?" asked Elina.

"Yeah," said Jayfeather. "Can you help us?"

"I think I know what to do" said Azura thoughtfully.

Later that night, Azura checked up on Elina and the cats, they had beds to sleep in. "Is everything alright Elina?" asked Azura sympathetically.

"Having trouble sleeping Elina?" asked Ivypool.

"I was thinking about my flower, Peony" said Elina sadly.

"Don't worry Elina," said Leafpool. "We'll of someway to save Peony and the other flowers."

"The magic meadow isn't the only place with problems," said Azura. "All of Fairytopia is in trouble. And I believe it's because of Laverna."

"Laverna?!" exclaimed Hollyleaf.

"The enchantress's sister?" asked Dovewing.

"I always thought she was a myth" admitted Elina.

"Oh no, she's real," said Azura. Making the cats open their mouths in shock. "And as selfish and callous as our enchantress's loving."

"She sounds like a really evil fairy" said Lionblaze worriedly.

"I know," sighed Azura. "And from what I've heard lately is that she's gotten some help, she recently resurrected two other cats from your world from the dead."

The cats looked horrified by what Azura said. "Two cats?" asked Firestar. "They wouldn't happen to have dark brown fur and one has amber eyes, like Brambleclaw and the other with blue?"

Azura nodded.

"Tigerstar and Hawkfrost?" asked Ivypool.

"Yep" said Firestar.

"I'm not surprised they'd them up with Laverna," huffed Jayfeather. "Tigerstar and Laverna are as alike as two squirrels in a tree."

"That's why I'm leaving in the morning," explained Azura. "I need to speak with dryad named Dahlia who lives in the wilding woods."

"What's a dryad?" whispered Brambleclaw to Elina. "Is that like a fairy?"

Elina nodded.

"She used to follow Laverna and might now how to stop her" Azura went on.

"That is a good idea," said Ivypool. "A former minion of an evil fairy might know a way of defeating her."

The other cats agreed with her.

"Elina," asked Azura. "May I ask you and the cats a favour?"

"Sure" said Brambleclaw.

"I want you to hold something for me" said Azura. She took of her necklace. It was a beautiful blue necklace with the shape of a butterfly on it.

"You're necklace!" said Elina breathlessly.

"It's beautiful" said Dovewing.

"We can't take this!" said Elina snapping out of her thoughts.

"It's just for now," assured Azura. "My trip to Dahlia will be dangerous and I want my necklace to stay safe."

She placed her necklace around Elina's neck.

"But Azura!" cried Elina. "If it's so dangerous, why are you going? Isn't there another way?"

"Not if I wanna keep my friends from harm" said Azura.

"She's right Elina," said Brambleclaw. "Warriors _and_ guardians have to make sacrifices for their clans and friends."

"And it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for them" added Azura.

Elina smiled. "For the friends you haven't met" she said in realization.

"And for the ones I have met," added Azura. "Now get some rest, I'll see you in the morning before I take my trip."

She started to fly away. "Perhaps" she said silently.

And with that she turned out the lights.

**That's chapter 6 Firestar and the cats now know Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are in Fairytopia, what do you think they'll do? Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 escape

Early the next morning Azura was the first awake. She flew over to where Bible was sleeping.

"Bible," whispered Azura in a sing song voice. "Bible" she tried again.

When that didn't work she picked Bible up and tickled him. Bible giggled and opened his eyes. Then by accident dropped him. He landed on his bed.

Seeing Azura he calmed down.

"Bible I need a favour and you're the only puffball for the job," whispered Azura.

Bible flew up accepting the favour.

"Now it's very important that you find Hue," explained Azura. "He lives several branches to the south." She then made a scroll appear magically. "When you find him, hand him this scroll, he'll know what to do."

"Aye, aye, Azura" Bible said in his own language, took the scroll and flew out the window.

Azura looked and saw Elina and the cats still asleep. She smiled and then headed off on her journey to the wildering wood.

But just as she opened the door she had a horrible surprise. It was one of Laverna's fungus.

"Going somewhere Azura?" asked the fungus evilly.

"Fungus!" cried Azura.

The fungus laughed wickedly as he walked towards her.

A little while later, Elina and the cats woke up. Elina yawned and stretched. The cats did the same.

"Good morning Azura!" called Elina.

There was no answer. Elina and the cats looked around.

"Azura?" called Firestar.

"Where's Azura?" asked Dovewing.

"And where's Bible?" asked Leafpool finally noticing the puffball wasn't there either.

"Bible?!" called Elina.

"Maybe Azura went to find Dahlia" suggested Lionblaze.

"Maybe," said Firestar. "But that doesn't explain where Bible is." While they were talking Ivypool looked out the window. She gasped and turned back to face the others.

"Uh you guys," she called nervously. "I don't think she did. Look."

When Elina and the other cats joined her and looked out the window, to their shock they saw Azura's guards tied up!

They all gasped.

"Azura!" called Elina again.

"This is obviously Laverna's doing" growled Jayfeather. The other cats nodded in agreement.

"Your right Jayfeather, it's Laverna," said Elina thoughtfully. "Laverna took her."

"Yep," said Ivypool. "If Laverna hadn't kidnapped Azura, the guards wouldn't be tied up."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Leafpool.

"We'll just have to stop Laverna on our own" sighed Elina.

Just then they heard a voice.

"Oh no, Azura!"

They looked at the door, it opened up and saw who cried out. It was the same fairy they had seen yesterday.

"Azura!" called the fairy looking around.

He then saw Elina and the cats.

"You!" he snapped accusingly. "What are you doing here?! What happened to those guards? Where's Azura?!"

"It wasn't us!" cried Elina. "I uh… I uh…" she stammered. The fairy just looked at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry, we have to go!" cried Elina.

"Go Elina run!" cried Firestar. Elina and the cats made a run for their lives.

"Hey, stop!" cried the fairy. "GET BACK HERE!"

The cats leaped and run to the floor. Elina landed on a bed. The fairy charged at her, but Elina jumped, and the fairy crashed into a pile of pillows.

Ivypool and Dovewing giggled

"Come on this way!" cried Jayfeather pointing to a doorway.

Elina and the cats quickly ran to the door. But it lead them on to a stem hanging way up in the air. Elina and the cats looked back.

"Get back here!" called the fairy.

"What are we gonna do?!" cried Squirrelflight.

Just then a giant butterfly appeared out of nowhere.

"Get on my back!" he cried.

The cats looked at each other and could see he was helping them. So carefully got on the butterfly.

"Come on Elina!" said Hollyleaf.

"No!" snapped Elina.

"I said get on my back!" snapped the butterfly.

"Elina he's helping us" exclaimed Ivypool.

Before anymore arguing could come the fairy appeared. "Gotcha!" he snarled.

He grabbed Elina's wrists. Elina tried to pull herself free.

"No!" she cried. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Ivypool leapt up. "Leave her alone!" she shouted scratching the fairy.

"OW!" the fairy cried letting go of Elina. Elina and Ivypool fall off the stem.

"Elina! Ivypool!" cried Dovewing.

The butterfly dove down after them.

Elina and Ivypool were falling and screaming when suddenly they stopped. They opened their eyes and saw they were now flying!

Then they heard a familiar voice. They looked and saw Bible quickly flying in.

"Bible!" cried Elina and the cats.

"Don't look now, but the fairy is after us!" cried Lionblaze looking back.

"Hold on everyone!" said the butterfly.

No matter how fast the fairy flew he couldn't catch them.

"Get back here! Come on! GET BACK HERE!"

"Thanks so much" said Brambleclaw.

"Who are you?" asked Elina.

"The name's Hue," said the butterfly. "The puffball gave me a message from Azura. I'm to keep you all safe and take you where you want to go. So where do you want to go?"

"We need to go to the wildering wood" explained Elina.

"To see the dryad Dahlia" added Firestar.

"Tally ho!" cried Hue and the flew off.

**That's chapter 7 please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the secret is out

Meanwhile…

"Lesson time! Listen up!"

Laverna called. She had Ruby, Topaz, Amethyst (the purple guardian) and the green guardian captive now. She was standing with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost at a chalkboard with a picture of her and the guardians.

"Once we have all seven guardians here…" she began.

"Um?" interrupted Ruby waving his hand in the air.

"Yes Ruby?" asked Laverna.

"What is it?" complained Hawkfrost.

"Is that one supposed to be me?" asked Ruby. "Cause I'm much taller than any of the _other _guardian fairies."

"It's true, he is" agreed Topaz.

"Fine" groaned Laverna.

She used her magic scepter to erase the head of Ruby and drew his neck longer. "As we were saying…" she began again.

"Now I just look like a giraffe" sighed Ruby.

"Enough!" snapped Laverna getting in Ruby's face.

"I've had more fun training apprentices," groaned Tigerstar in a low voice to Hawkfrost. "It's more easier then this."

Hawkfrost nodded in agreement.

"Oh Laverna Tigerstar," said a sing song voice. Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost turned around to see two fungus's each one held the arms of Azura. "We've brought you a little _something."_

Tigerstar and Hawkfrost chuckled evilly. "Let me guess," said Hawkfrost with a wicked smirk. "The blue guardian?"

"Umm hmm" said Laverna. She flew closer to Azura.

"Ah Azura," she said sweetly. "Welcome, welcome, join the party."

"Do you always keep your party guests captive Laverna?" asked Azura in a civil tone of voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes" taunted Laverna.

"This party is gonna be… unforgettable," added Tigerstar. "Think of it as a gathering like from where my son and I are from, but it'll be like gaining nine lives from Starclan."

"We were to explain once we kidnap all the guardians, we'll suck the power from the necklaces the enchantress gave you and transfer those powers to us" explained Laverna. As she explained Topaz looked shocked at Laverna's plan and covered her own necklace.

Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost then looked at Azura's neck. It was bare! The three frowned.

"I'll only ask once," hissed Laverna. "Where. Is. Your necklace?"

"WHERE IS IT?!" exploded Tigerstar.

"I thought you said you'd only ask once" taunted Azura with a smile.

"Don't play smart with me!" snapped Tigerstar.

"FUNGUS!" shouted Laverna.

The two-fungus cringed.

"WHERE IS HER NECKLACE?!" shouted Laverna.

"Um, necklace?" thought one of the fungus. "No, no, no, I don't recall a necklace, no."

"That's because I rarely where it"," said Azura with a smile. "Blue clashes with my eyes."

"You lie!" snapped Laverna.

"Do you think I'm stupid mousebrain?" said Tigerstar sarcastically.

"Where is it?!" snapped Hawkfrost.

"Oh wait!" cried the other fungus. "I did see a necklace; it was a pretty blue one" he chuckled.

"Where?" cried Laverna looking around. "Where did you see the necklace."

"It was around that sleeping little fairy girl" added the first fungus.

"Excuse me?" asked Tigerstar.

"Sleeping little fairy girl?" asked Laverna.

"Oh she was just a useless little fairy without wings," put aside the fungus on the left. "No actual wings on that one and there were a bunch of kitty cats sleeping with her too."

"A bunch of kitty cats?" asked Tigerstar crooking an eyebrow. "Did one of them have a ginger pelt and green eyes?"

The fungus thought.

"Yeah too of them did" said one.

"Was one of them a tom?" asked Tigerstar more clearly.

"Yes" said the other nodding.

Tigerstar's mouth opened wide. "Firestar!" he growled.

"Firestar?" asked Laverna.

"He's my archenemy from our world," complained Tigerstar. "He's always getting into my wonderful schemes. He's a leader like I am or was, but he thinks he's better than me, but he's just a worthless kittypet. He always thwarts my plans of taking over the forest. He even corrupted my other kits against me!"

Hawkfrost nodded in agreement.

"Uh, really Laverna," lied Azura. "A wingless fairy and a bunch of cats sleeping in my house?" she huffed. "The very idea."

"QUIET!" snapped Laverna.

"You know," said Hawkfrost. "The formula only works on flying creatures, and since cats can't fly and wingless fairies don't have wings, they won't be affected by the sickness."

"You're right Hawkfrost," growled like Laverna. "A fairy like that and those cats could ruin everything!"

She flew to one of the fungus.

"Fungus find this "wingless fairy," use every creature at my disposal, just find her!" ordered Laverna.

"And bring Firestar and the other cats too," ordered Tigerstar. "Do what you must to capture them, but don't hurt them too much, I want them alive, _for now." _he growled. "I want the satisfaction of killing them myself."

"Uh by fungus," asked the fungus. "Do you mean me or specifically."

"Yes all of you" said Hawkfrost dismissively.

"Now go!" snapped Laverna.

The fungus quickly evacuated. Azura watched worriedly as they left.

"And don't think your getting away that easily" grumbled Hawkfrost grabbing hold of her.

**Oh dear, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost now know Firestar and the others are in Fairytopia. What do you think is gonna happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the chase is on

Elina and the cats were having the time of their lives. Riding on Hue's back and flying through the air.

Elina laughed and cried "Whoo, I love this! We're flying Bible, we're really flying!"

"Calm down Elina," chuckled Firestar.

"Yeah, it's not like we're flying on our own" humored Jayfeahter.

"I know, but it's still fun!" cried Elina.

She then leaned down. "Thank you Hue," she said kindly. "Thank you for saving me and Ivypool and for letting us all fly."

"Yeah," said Ivypool sweetly. "Thanks for saving my life when Elina and I were in danger of falling back in fairy town."

"And this flying is so much fun too," laughed Lionblaze. "Even Jayfeather is having a good time." All the cats laughed at Lionblaze's remark even Jayfeather.

"Just doing my job," said Hue. "Day's travel and I'll have you at the wildering wood."

He flew lower following a river. But little did they know, they were being followed.

Bible who was hanging on Elina's shoulder, looked back. "Elina" he called nervously in his own language.

"I know, it's beautiful" said Elina not noticing why he was calling her.

"Elina" Bible called again in his own language. This time Dovewing looked back and understood what he meant.

"I've never seen anything like it" sighed Elina still not paying attention.

"Uh you guys," said Dovewing nervously, getting everyone's attention. "What's wrong?" asked Ivypool.

"Look!" cried Dovewing.

They all looked back and saw what Bible had been trying to tell them. Right behind them were three pterodactyl like creatures. They didn't look friendly.

Elina, Bible and the cats screamed.

"Right," said Hue. "Hold on everyone!"

He turned to the left, but the creatures followed.

There were rocks around the area, Hue flew around them, but they weren't losing the creatures.

"Hold on!" said Hue calmly.

"What are they?" asked Elina.

"Firebirds!" cried Hue. "They work for Laverna! Watch it!"

One of the Firebirds snapped its beak at them but missed. Ivypool swatted her paw at the firebird.

"Get away from us!" she shouted finally managing to scratch the beak. The firebird screeched but they still didn't seem willing on giving up.

They flew left and right around the rocks. But the firebirds still kept on chasing them screeching and flying.

Just then Hue flew up at a big rock. One of the firebirds crashed into the rock and blasted to bits.

"Bravo!" cried Hue flying up.

"Well done Hue!" cried Firestar happily.

Hue flew up and went upside down. Elina, Bible and the cats held up. Poor Ivypool felt like she was gonna get sick!

"For once I'm happy I'm blind!" cried Jayfeather. "I'm glad I can't see the firebirds!"

"I wish I couldn't!" cried Hollyleaf.

Hue finished his loop de loop and flew straight again. But the other two firebirds were still following them.

"Oh, don't they get tired?!" cried Elina.

"Yeah," Cried Brambleclaw. "Surely they can't fly forever.

"Doesn't look that way," sighed Hue darkly. "We need to find somewhere safe."

He flew towards a waterfall. "Get ready folks" he said. They flew down the waterfall. The cats had the time to practically notice the waterfall, it was a beautiful sight especially with a rainbow.

At the bottom of the waterfall, three other creatures were talking. They looked like two-legs only they had fish tails where they should've had legs. They were mermaids! Two were females, one was male.

The male sighed looking up at the sky.

"Do you girls now what today is?" sighed the male mermaid.

"No," said one of the girl mermaids. "What?"

"Today is what they call… perfect…" sighed the male mermaid. "Do you know what I say to myself on days like today?"

"What do you say?" asked the second female mermaids.

"I say, 'prince Nalu, you've got it good, nothing could ruin a day like today.'"

But Nalu was wrong. Hue flew so low he gave them a surprise. "Hey!" cried Nalu angrily.

Hue flew to a little island. Elina and the cats got off.

"Hue that was amazing!" said Elina.

"That was scary" sighed Leafpool.

"But it was still fun!" said Squirreflight gingerly.

"Yes," said Hue proudly. "It was pretty great wasn't it?"

"Hey fly boy!" cried Nalu crossly. They all turned to see him. The cats were surprised to see a two-leg with a fish tail.

"Did you see how low you were flying?! Some of us were trying to…" he then calmed down when he saw Elina walking up.

"Oh, hi" he said calmly.

"Hi," said Elina. "We're sorry we disturbed you."

"Elina," whispered Leafpool. "What's that?"

"That's a mermaid" Elina whispered back.

"No, no, it's just," stammered Nalu. "What brings you to the crystal cove?"

"We were chased by firebirds!" cried Lionblaze.

"No worries though," said Hue in a chilled-out voice. "I lost them."

But he was wrong, they looked up to see the firebirds around the top of the waterfall.

"Um, I got some bad news for you," said Nalu. "The firebirds are still there, and this cove is bit of a dead end."

Jayfeather glared at Hue. "Well done genius," he sighed. "They'll get us now."

"I didn't see you come up with any ideas!" snapped Hue. "We just have to wait them out. "Firebirds hate water, it's like 99 to 1 they won't fly down here!"

But then they started to fly down.

"You were saying?" huffed Hollyleaf.

"Eat this," said Nalu throwing some seaweed on the land. "All of you!"

Elina picked up a string of the seaweed. She and the cats looked disgusted.

"Eww, what is this!?" said Leafpool grossed out. Ivypool wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It's a special seaweed that lets you breath underwater," explained Nalu. "Eat as much you can and follow me."

"I'm not going in the water" said Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw hated water after an incident where he fell into the sea.

"It'll be either that or get eaten by the firebirds!" cried Squirrelflight to her mate.

Brambleclaw agreed and ate a piece and dove into the water with his friends. They were just in time.

While the firebirds were at the surface, Elina and her friends swam through the underwater world. The cats who had never noticed the world below the ocean were amazed by the beauty, they forgot all about disliking water to notice the scenery and the mermaids.

A while later they resurfaced. "Thanks Nalu, for helping us" said Firestar kindly.

"How can I thank you?" asked Elina.

"You don't have to thank me," said Nalu. "I wanted to help."

"Can you help us with directions?" asked Leafpool. "We're looking for the wildering wood."

"I don't suppose you know the way?" asked Brambleclaw.

"The wildering wood?" said Nalu. "Oh yes, it's that way just a few miles to the east."

"Thank you Nalu" said Brambleclaw.

Nalu looked at Elina sadly. "I guess that means you have to go now."

"Yes, I'm afraid so" sighed Elina.

Nalu grabbed her arm. "I hope one day we'll meet again."

With that he swam off.

Bible teased Elina about having feelings for each other.

"Oh stop it" retorted Elina.

"Now Bible" scolded Hollyleaf with an amusement.

"Come on, we need to keep moving!" called Hue.

"You heard Nalu," said Ivypool. "Just a few more miles."

"Please let it be so" sighed Jayfeather.

The other cats giggled as they walked off.

**That's chapter 9 done **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the dryad

Hue flew, Elina, Bible and the cats into the wildering wood. But it was an awful sight for them.

There were lots of tall trees, but they looked ill and it was very quiet.

"Is that?" Squirrelflight began to ask.

"It is," announced Hue quietly. "The wildering wood."

"Oh, look that poor plants" said Leafpool sadly. "They look just like the flowers back in the magic meadow."

"Yeah, it looks like the sickness has been here too" agreed Dovewing.

"It's bad here" whispered Hue.

"There isn't anyone here" said Jayfeather.

"We'll never find Dahlia without anyone to tell us where she might be" sighed Lionblaze.

None of them noticed that they flew past green smoke. Then suddenly Hue began to fall and fly lower. Elina, Bible and the cats were shocked.

"Hue!" cried Leafpool. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" called Hue.

"You're not!" said Elina firmly. "Yeah," added Jayfeather. "It's definitely the flying sickness."

"Don't be ridiculous," denied Hue. "It's my job to fly."

"You need to land" said Firestar worriedly.

"Now" agreed Jayfeather firmly.

"Not until I get you to Dahlia, it's my job!" said Hue.

"That's ridiculous!" cried Leafpool. "You need to rest."

"Leafpool's right," said Elina. "If you keep flying, you'll hurt yourself."

"But…" protested Hue.

"Leafpool and I are medicine cats," said Jayfeather with a bit of humor. "So there's no point in arguing with us. So land and that's an order."

Giving in Hue flew to the ground.

Elina and the cats climbed off Hue's back.

"You need to rest" said Elina kindly.

"What about you?" asked Hue.

"I'll continue into the woods and find Dahlia" explained Elina. "I'll be fine" she promised.

"I should come with you" said Hue weakly.

"Elina doesn't want you to come because she's trying to take care of you," explained Leafpool seriously. "It's what friends do."

"Besides," assure Firestar. "I'll go with her and some of the other's to keep Elina safe." He then called for some of the cats. "Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Ivypool. You come with me and Elina to look for Dahlia. The rest of you stay with Hue."

"Bible, you'll stay with Hue too won't you?" Elina asked her puffball.

Bible said in his own language that he wanted to go with Elina.

"Bible, Hue needs you more than Elina does," said Leafpool. "Please do this for her."

"We'll be back soon, I promise" assured Elina.

Giving in Bible agreed.

Elina, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, and Ivypool headed off.

"Good luck!" called Squirrelflight.

"Be careful!" called Dovewing.

The five friends looked around the woods for Dahlia. They climbed up trees and leaped from branch to branch. But there was no sign of Dahlia.

They stopped for a rest.

"Hello! Is anybody there?!" called Elina.

"Dahlia!" called Ivypool.

"Hello!" called Firestar.

But the only sounds they heard were their echoes.

"It's no use shouting ourselves hoarse," sighed Jayfeather giving in. "She's not here."

"This is crazy," sighed Elina. "Azura is the one who's supposed to see Dahlia, not me. She's a guardian and I'm… I'm nothing."

"Elina, that's not true," protested Brambleclaw. "You've been risking your life to save Fairytopia!"

"Brambleclaw's right Elina," said Firestar. "In our clans everyone has a role, some are leaders, some are deputy's some are medicine cats, some are warriors and their all something."

"Thanks Firestar, Brambleclaw," sighed Elina. "But I don't have a chance.

Just then out of a dead flower came a little two-leg like creature only unlike two-legs it was very small. "You don't think you have a chance?" he sang in rhyme.

Then another came out.

"Then join us while we rhyme and dance."

"What are they?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Trolls" whispered Elina.

"Hi," said Ivypool awkwardly. "Where did you come from?"

"We saw the shine around your neck" said one troll.

"And thought we'd visit what the heck!" added the other.

"Maybe they can help us" whispered Ivypool.

"I doubt it" whispered Jayfeather in annoyance.

"So," asked Elina. "Do you know the wildering wood well?"

"Do we know the wildering wood?" said one.

"Well we live here, so perhaps we should" added the other.

"Maybe you can help us then," said Brambleclaw. "We're looking for Dahlia the dryad. Can you take us to her?"

"Of course" said one.

"Great!" cried Elina excitedly. "Let's go! Take us to see Dahlia!"

The trolls opened their mouths. But Jayfeather interrupted. "It's okay you don't have to answer us. Just take us to Dahlia."

"Don't worry," whispered Brambleclaw to the trolls. "He's always like this."

The trolls lead Elina and the cats through the woods. The trolls giggled and played as they walked. Elina and the cats giggled, except for Jayfeather who was getting more and more annoyed.

Finally the trolls took them to the top of a tree.

"We're here!" said one.

"All clear!" added the other.

Then the trolls cheered.

But Elina and the cats didn't cheer. They looked around and just saw more trees.

"But guys," Cried Elina disappointedly. "There's nothing here! Just a bunch of trees like the ones we've seen before!"

"Yeah!" snapped Jayfeather. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we just went around in a big circle!"

"Ta da!" sang the trolls.

"Oh no," sighed Elina. "You have no idea where Dahlia is do you?! And we followed you all this way!"

"This was just a waist of our time!" huffed Jayfeather.

"Now Jayfeather" Brambleclaw scolded gently.

"But we're here!" said one troll.

"Have no fear!" added the other.

"Here!?" cried Elina. "Where?! We're looking for the home of a dryad. And there's nothing here but a bunch of poor sick trees."

"Elina look!" cried Firestar.

Coming out of a tree trunk appeared to be the outline of a fairy.

"And look at Azura's necklace!" cried Brambleclaw.

Elina and the cats looked at Azura's necklace. It was glowing!

The dryad came out of the tree. She had pink hair and wore a green dress. "Azura?!" she cried. "I heard you're necklace calling!"

But she didn't see Azura. She saw Elina, the cats and the trolls. "You're not Azura!" said Dahlia cautiously, crocking her eyebrows.

"I-I'm Elina," said Elina. "This is Firestar, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather and Ivypool."

"Azura gave Elina her necklace" explained Ivypool.

"Azura wanted to see you," added Elina. "But she was kidnapped by Laverna just like the other guardians." Dahlia looked worried when Elina mentioned Azura but frowned when the other guardians were mentioned.

"So we came instead" finished Ivypool.

"And I suppose _they_ brought you to me!" said Dahlia rudely.

"Yes, they did" said Elina oblivious to Dahlia's unhappiness.

Elina turned to the trolls.

"Thank you" she said kindly.

"You were really helpful" added Jayfeather in the same kind voice, giving a guilty smile. Obviously feeling bad for getting grumpy with the trolls.

"Ah shucks" said one.

"Good luck" added the other. And they ran off.

"You don't know how happy we are to see you!" cried Elina happily. "It feels like we've been travelling forever and…"

"Look," interrupted Dahlia. "I don't know what Azura told you about me, but I can't help you."

"But you can!" cried Ivypool.

"Ivypool's right," added Elina. "She told us you were loyal to Laverna once, so you'll know how to help stop her!"

"That's what I said ten years," said Dahlia crossly. "When I realized Laverna was evil and left her service." Shen then calmed down a bit. "I tried to talk to the guardians and tell them I'd help, but only Azura believed I changed." She then frowned again. "The rest thought I was a spy," she snapped. "So no, I'm not willing on doing favours for the guardian fairies! Thanks for stopping by but get lost!"

"How rude!" mumbled Ivypool to Firestar.

Elina wasn't willing on giving up. "No!" she said cried. "Azura was your friend! She stuck up for you!"

"Dahlia," pleaded Firestar. "I know you're upset with the guardians for distrusting you. But you have to help us save Fairytopia."

"Please," begged Ivypool. "At least do it for Azura!"

"Ivypool's right," added Elina. "She's in trouble! All of Fairytopia's in trouble. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I don't know all of Fairytopia!" snapped Dahlia stubbornly. "Why should I risk my neck for them!?"

Elina then remembered what Azura said. "There the friends you haven't met yet" she said softly.

Dahlia and the cats looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" said Dahlia calmly.

"That's what Azura would say," explained Elina. "It means you have to do what's right, even if it isn't the easiest thing for you. I guess she thought you'd knew that."

"Dahlia, I know how you feel," added Brambleclaw. "I know what it's liked to be judged. My father was a very bad cat, did bad things to achieve the power he wanted. When he got exiled a lot of other cats in my clan judged me too because I resemble him thinking I'd be a bad cat too. Even Firestar who became my mentor had his doubts about me. I can't tell you how many times I've had to prove my loyalty, no cat judges me for my appearance anymore. If you help us the guardians will realize they were wrong and accept you."

"We're sorry we bothered you" said Elina gloomily.

"Come on Elina," sighed Jayfeather. "We'll have to come up with another way to defeat Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost."

As they started to walk away, Dahlia developed a change of heart.

"Wait!" she cried. "Maybe I can help." She said softly.

Hue was napping, Bible rested on his back, and the other cats were gathered around him. Bible then called Elina's name in his own language.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elina.

"Very better thank you" said Hue stretching.

"Is he lying" asked Elina cautiously.

"The sickness seems to have worn off," said Leafpool. "For now" she added slowly.

Dahlia walked up. "This is Dahlia," introduced Elina. "She's gonna help us. But things could get more dangerous. So I don't want any of you to think you have to come."

Bible protested in his own language.

"Oh alright, I get it," chuckled Elina. "You want to come."

"I do too!" cried Hue. "Because you know um, it's my job."

"Hue's right," said Firestar, "Without him, it'll be a long walk for us."

"My paws are tired enough from all the walking" complained Ivypool.

"We're all coming" said Dovewing warmly.

"The main thing we've got coming for us," said Dahlia happily. "Is surprise! Laverna would never expect this bunch to come after her."

"Yeah," agreed Lionblaze. "A wingless fairy, a small, but 'brave' puffball, a giant butterfly and a former minion. They'd be the last ones Laverna would expect to come after her."

"Yeah," agreed Dovewing. "I doubt Tigerstar and Hawkfrost even now we're in Fairytopia.

**That's chapter 10, It was nice of Brambleclaw to explain his past to Dahlia wasn't it? But little do they know is that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are aware their in Fairytopia.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 breaking in

Inside Laverna's castle, Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had all seven guardians captured.

"Finally we're all together!" exclaimed Laverna happily. "Just imagine, in no time at all we'll have Azura's necklace and become you're new queen."

"And Hawkfrost and I will be the forests new kings," said Tigerstar happily.

"You really think gathering our necklaces will make you kings and queens," said Azura boldly. "You have no way to suck the power that's inside those gems!"

"Hmm feisty are we?" said Tigerstar narrowing his eyes.

"Don't we?" asked Laverna flying up to Azura. "Nothing up my sleeve." She then reached behind Azura's ear and reveled a tiny crystal. "Ta-da!" she sang.

"Oooh!" exclaimed Topaz excitedly clapping her hands.

"Nice trick Laverna" said Hawkfrost impressively. Even Tigerstar had an impressed look on his face. Azura didn't though.

"It's a crystal" said Azura unimpressively.

"Look there's no need to show off" huffed Hawkfrost.

"Not just any crystal," explained Laverna. She flew over to her throne. "When placed in just the right spot…" she explained putting the crystal into a hole on the throne. There was a breath flash and then the light faded.

Azura looked around the room. She smiled. "How exciting," she said sarcastically. "Nothing happened!"

The yellow and green guardians were trying to hold back snickers. "Oh shut up butterfly brains!" snapped Tigerstar crossly.

"Nothing yet" added Laverna cunningly.

But then to their surprise, the other guardians necklaces were glowing.

"What's going on Laverna?" asked Hawkfrost crooking an eyebrow.

"The six gems feel the presence of their sister," said Laverna darkly. "The wingless fairy is here."

"And that means Firestar and some of his followers are here too" added Tigerstar.

"Bring them to us!" demanded Laverna.

"And don't hurt them when you capture them," added Tigerstar. "Remember, I want them alive _for now."_

Outside the lair, Elina and the cats rode on Hue, while he and Dahlia flew through the air and Bible held up to Elina's shoulder. Dahlia was explaining Laverna's plans.

"When I left her service," she explained. "Laverna had discovered she could create a device that uses strength of the royal bloodline, to suck the power from the guardians necklaces and transfer them to herself."

"The guardian fairies necklaces has magic in them?" asked Leafpool.

"No wonder Azura wanted us to look after her necklace" added Jayfeather.

"How did it work?" asked Elina.

"I don't know exactly," replied Dahlia unsurely. "She was still planning it when I left. But she was clear about it's weakness. It plagued her that it wouldn't be perfect. She said the union point would always be fragile."

"The union point?" asked Brambleclaw dumbfoundedly. "What does that mean?" added Elina.

"I don't know," said Dahlia. "I can only hope we'll know it when we see it" she said hopefully.

Just then a castle came into their view.

"There!" cried Dahlia pointing it out. "That's Laverna's lair, land behind that boulder." She said pointing to the ground.

Hue and Dahlia flew to the ground, Bible looked frightened. And so did the cats. It certainly did look like a place where an evil fairy would live.

Three firebirds flew around the lair. "Oh great," sighed Ivypool. "More firebirds."

"The entrance is right there," pointed out Dahlia. "But it's not safe in the air anymore, they'd spot us immediately!"

"That's okay," said Elina understandably. "Hue shouldn't fly anyway."

"Yeah," agreed Squirrelflight. "I may not be a medicine cat, but the sickness seems to be getting to you again isn't it?"

"You could tell?" asked Hue.

"We go in and try to find the union point" explained Dahlia.

"Yeah," agreed Loinblaze. "Then all we have to do is try to find it and destroy it and that'll stop Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

"I go in," said Elina bravely. "I'm doing it alone!"

"What!?" exclaimed the cats.

"I'm going with you" said Hue weakly.

Bible said we would too in his own language. "So will I" put in Lionblaze.

"No," said Elina firmly. "If more than one of us tries to make it across we'll be seen."

"Elina may be right," agreed Firestar. "If we only go in with a few we'd have a better chance at getting past the firebirds."

"Besides," added Elina. "I'm the one with Azura's necklace it has to be me, I'll find the union point."

"I know you will," said Dahlia as she and Elina gave each other a hug. "Good luck."

The cats all nuzzled Elina's legs affectionately and Elina headed off towards the lair.

Elina hid behind a boulder and looked. The firebirds didn't see her, and they flew away, so she kept on going.

She could see some of Laverna's fungus walking around the field. She was up to a cactus and leaned her back on it.

"Wait!" cried on the fungus. "What was that!?"

Four funguses walked towards the cactus two were on each side, Elina knew she had no where to run, she closed her eyes and waited for them to cry out that they got her.

But that didn't come for she heard another cry.

"Tally-ho!"

Elina opened her eyes to see Hue flying low above her with Dahlia, Firestar and Dovewing riding on his back. "Hey mousebrains!" cried Dovewing. "You can't catch us!"

"Hey! Get them!" cried one of the fungus. They quickly ran off after them.

"Hue!" cried Elina happily in a whisper.

She then kept on running, she hadn't gone very far, when another fungus appeared in front of her laughing evilly. Elina nervously stepped back and prepared herself for impact.

But the impact never came. Bible, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather got in front of her.

"Leave her alone you big bully!" cried Hollyleaf. The three cats ran around the Fungus and Bible kept dodging him in all direction while he tried to catch them.

As he ran off after them, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Ivypool came up to Elina.

"Elina come on!" cried Squirrelflight.

Meanwhile, Hue, Dahlia, Firestar and Dovewing were flying ahead of the fungus, but then they looked in horror to see two firebirds flying towards them.

"Uh oh!" cried Dovewing. "The firebirds!"

Hue quickly turned around and flew away but they were gaining on them. Hue flew way up to avoid them. The firebirds then turned around to go after them.

Bible, Hollyleaf and her brothers were doing a good job at dodging the fungus. They were behind him. The fungus sensed that. He turned to laugh evilly, but they weren't there. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were able to jump back behind before he turned to face them.

He turned the other way, but they weren't there either. He looked around and saw them between his feet.

"Hey!" he cried. But Jayfeather and Lionblaze scratched his left leg he cried out in pain as he flipped over.

"Gotcha!" laughed Lionblaze. Bible flew back laughing. "Bible watch out!" cried Hollyleaf. But before Bible could see what Hollyleaf meant, he found himself trapped in a cage by another fungus. Then he picked up Jayfeather by the nip of his neck. Before Hollyleaf and Lionblaze could try to save them. They were grabbed by the first fungus.

"Here we go, perfect!" said the second fungus.

"Uh oh" said Bible.

Elina, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Ivypool were getting closer to the entrance of the lair. They ran as fast as their legs could carry. "Come on," called Brambleclaw. "We're almost there!"

The five friends looked up to see Hue being chased by the firebirds. They watch worriedly as he made a u turn.

Hue was looking weak almost lost his strength to fly. Dahlia, Firestar and Dovewing looked worried and concerned for Hue.

Elina and the four remaining cats made it to the entrance. They looked back to see Hue landing out of sight and the firebirds going after them.

"Oh no," sniffled Squirrelflight with tears in her eyes and buried her face in Brambleclaw's chest. Brambleclaw stroked the back of his mate's head.

"Don't worry," said Elina. "We'll save them. But we have to stop Laverna first. With that they took a deep breath and went inside the lair.

Inside were long dark corridors. Elina and the cats quietly went down them. Just then they saw the shadows of fungus.

They quickly turned a corner and hid and watched them pass. When they were gone they came out of hiding.

"Come on," whispered Ivypool. "This way."

Then quickly, but quietly headed down the corridor.

**That's chapter 11, only 2 more chapters to go before the end of the story**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the final battle

In Laverna's throne room, Dahlia, Hue, Bible and the rest of the cats had been brought in by four fungus. Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were in there waiting for them. Wicked smirks were on their faces.

"Dahlia what a lovely surprise," said Laverna sweetly. "It's been such a long time."

"Leave her alone!" snapped Jayfeather defensively. Bible ranted to Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in his own language and tried to charge, but the cage door wouldn't open.

Tigerstar walked closer to the cats.

"Firestar" he said in a mixture of welcoming and snarling.

"Tigerstar" snarled Firestar.

"We meet again!" the two archenemies said.

"Once again you get in the way of my evil schemes," said Tigerstar cunningly. "You just don't know when to give up do you?"

"I honor the warrior code Tigerstar," said Firestar. "And the clans, someone like you just isn't meant to be leader!"

"Ha," laughed Tigerstar. "Once we get Azura's necklace, Fairytopia will fall to our control. And once Hawkfrost and I get the power of the guardians necklaces, the forest will be ours too and then I'll kill you and all other cats who get in my way. I don't care how many times I'll have to kill you, but I won't stop until I've taken every life you've got left. I'd kill you now but…" he paused dramatically. "I want you to see me come into power first before I finish you and the other leaders."

"These eight tried to attack us outside the lair," said one of the fungus.

"We think that they're friends…" added another.

"Of the wingless fairy!" joined a third.

"Yeah, we do" said the fourth.

"Perfect" said Laverna with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile Elina, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Ivypool arrived at the end of a corridor. They could see a winding stairway.

"Do you think we should go up there?" asked Squirrelflight.

"Yes" said Elina softly.

Slowly Elina and the cats went up the stairway. It was a long climb, until finally they could see a light.

It lead to the top of the stairs. Into the throne room.

"That was a long climb" panted Brambleclaw.

"I'm dizzy from going all around those stairs" sighed Ivypool.

They looked around the throne room. They could see the line of thrones were the guardians sat. _There's Azura _thought Brambleclaw. _And those must be the other guardians._

"Look" whispered Leafpool.

Elina and the other cats looked to see their friends. Hue and Dahlia's hands were tied by ropes. So where the other cats front paws.

"Hue, Bible, Dahlia!" cried Elina in a whisper.

"Firestar!" whispered Brambleclaw.

"Daddy!" whispered Squirrelflight.

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather!" whispered Squirrelflight.

"Dovewing!" whispered Ivypool.

Elina and the four cats ran over to their friends. "Don't worry," whispered Brambleclaw. "We're getting you out of here."

Elina tried to pull Dahlia free of the ropes. She struggled, but they wouldn't come undone. Brambleclaw did the same with Firestar, and even tried to cut them with his claws but that didn't work either.

"The ropes are enchanted," said a voice. They turned to see Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. "You won't be able to untie them."

"Or cut them at that" said Tigerstar cunningly.

"Father" breathed Brambleclaw confronting his eyes narrowed.

"Hello son," said Tigerstar with a smirk. "Did you miss your daddy?"

"Let my friends go Laverna and Tigerstar," ordered Elina. "They don't have anything you want!"

"Not true," said Laverna. "They have you're love. We'll be happy to let them go if you give us Azura's necklace."

"You hear that Brambleclaw," said Tigerstar evilly. "Give daddy the blue guardian's necklace and we'll let the others go _for now."_

"Never!" both Elina and Brambleclaw said firmly. As they said that the rainbow flashed in their eyes.

Both Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost gasped in shock. They saw the rainbow in their eyes. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were confused. But Laverna was quick to understand.

"Interesting," said Laverna to Elina. "You have the rainbow in your eyes. Some would say you're no ordinary fairy. In fact you're a lot like us."

Tigerstar and Hawkfrost nodded in agreement.

"I'm nothing like you!" snapped Elina.

"Of course you are," chuckled Tigerstar. "But you're not treated that way. All the other fairies laugh at you because you have no wings. They don't see how special you really are. They tell you, you don't fit in."

"When do you care about the specialty someone has specialty just because they're different Tigerstar!" said Firestar suspiciously.

"Yeah, says the cat who hates my father for formally being a kittypet!" added Squirrelflight.

Hawkfrost just blew a raspberry at Squirrelflight who just simply returned it.

"I know how it feels," said Laverna sympathetically. "But I can change that."

"You can?" asked Elina softly.

Laverna flew up in the air and waved her scepter.

"By the power of the gems in my possession," recited Laverna. "Show this fairy her future with me!"

Purple smoke swirled around Elina. When it cleared, she saw that she sprouted a pair of wings.

"Wings?!" said Elina breathlessly. The cats were surprised. So were Hue, Bible, Dahlia and the guardians. Even Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were surprised.

"You'll have them if you join us," said Laverna. "I know what it's like to be different all you're life."

"It's not fair is it?" asked Hawkfrost.

"But together we can have what we've always wanted," said Laverna. "I'll claim my birthright as ruler of Fairytopia, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost will also accomplish their destiny as rulers of the forest and you'll have the wings you deserve."

"No fairy will ever make fun of you or disrespect you for being wingless again Elina" added Tigerstar kindly.

"Everything in you're little world will be exactly as you remembered" finished Laverna.

"Everything in my little world" repeated Elina in a hypnotized voice.

The cats gasped.

"She's been brainwashed!" whispered Hollyleaf to her brothers who nodded in agreement.

"All you have to do is tie Azura's necklace around her neck," instructed Laverna turning Elina around to face the guardians. "And we you'll get everything you've ever wanted."

Tigerstar turned to face Brambleclaw.

"How about you Brambleclaw?" asked Tigerstar. "Come and join us at Laverna's throne then you'll get the powers too and then the three of us can take down the clan leaders and the three of us will rule the forest together."

"Thanks, but no Tigerstar," said Brambleclaw. "Listening to you when you walked in me and Hawkfrost's dreams was a mistake. And that's not a mistake I'll make twice!"

"Remember," warned Tigerstar. "you'll be killed along with the rest of the cats who refuse if you don't join us."

"I'll never join you" said Brambleclaw. "I'd rather die first!"

"And me" said Squirrelflight joining her mate.

"Me too" said Ivypool.

"That makes four of us" added Leafpool.

Tigerstar just shrugged carelessly. Then he, Laverna and Hawkfrost went over to Laverna's throne.

Laverna sat on her throne and Tigerstar and Hawkfrost sat on either side of the throne.

Elina walked towards the guardians.

"Yes Elina" whispered Laverna. She then waved her scepter. A shot of purple smoke hit the top of the throne revelling a tiny crystal mirror.

Ruby's necklace then started glowing. Then a red beam shot out from the top of his throne and hit the crystal. The cats watched in shock.

Brambleclaw grabbed hold of Elina's legs to try and stop her. But he was just dragged along.

Azura watched worryingly too. "Elina," she whispered. "Wake up!"

Elina just kept walking.

Then Amethyst's necklace glowed too, and a purple beam shot up from his throne.

"Yes Elina," said Tigerstar with an evil smirk. "You can do it!"

"You're so close" added Hawkfrost.

An orange beam then shot up from Topaz's throne. Ivypool lightly scratched Elina's right leg hopping that would snap her out of her trance. But Elina was getting to deep in it to feel it.

"So close to everything you've always wanted" went on Laverna.

"Everything I've always wanted" repeated Elina.

"Your own little world will be perfect!" said Laverna.

The green guardian's powers were now being sucked. In the air was a rainbow of the guardians powers. Except for Azura's.

"Try to wake up Elina!" cried Azura.

Elina just simply took off Azura's necklace and got ready to tie it around her neck.

"No," cried Azura. "Laverna and Tigerstar you can't do this!" shouted Azura.

"We already have!" laughed Hawkfrost. Laverna and Tigerstar laughed too.

Elina then place Azura's necklace around her neck. A blue beam went from the top of Azura's throne to the crystal.

With all the colors touching the crystal. A rainbow went down and covered Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

"Yes!" cried Laverna happily.

"You've gotta admit," said Dovewing. "It is kind of beautiful."

"Look at Tigerstar and Hawkfrost!" cried Leafpool.

Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were sprouting dragon like wings. They could be seen right through. Tigerstar's were amber colored and Hawkfrost's were as blue as ice.

"We have wings Tigerstar!" cried Hawkfrost Excitedly.

"It comes with the powers," cried Tigerstar. "You see that Firestar. "I am the most powerful cat in the forest much more then you!"

"For the friends you haven't met Elina!" cried Azura.

Elina stared blankly for a minute. But then there was a flash of the rainbow in her eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head. The cats knew she had snapped out of her trance.

Ivypool walked over to Elina.

"Elina look!" cried Ivypool.

Elina looked at the colorful lights.

"They reflect that prism!" whispered Ivypool remembering something Azura had told them about how rainbows can be reflected by light.

"The union point!" whispered Elina in realization. But Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost didn't hear her. They were too busy enjoying the power they were getting.

But then Elina took off Azura's necklace and glared at them, surprising the three.

"I don't need your wings Laverna!" cried Elina.

"Elina don't!" cried Tigerstar.

But Elina threw Azura's necklace towards the crystal. The necklace hit the prism smashing it.

Laverna gasped as it started to break.

"Uh oh!" whimpered Hawkfrost cowering down.

The prism then broke and lots of bright colors shot out.

"No!" cried Laverna.

Everyone in the throne room watched in aww as the colors swirled around over their heads.

"Pretty" said Ivypool breathlessly.

The colors swirled around Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. Then went over the guardians heads and right towards the three evil doers.

The rainbow blasted them. "No!" cried Laverna. The colors lifted the evil fairy and cats up in the air.

"Put us down!" shouted Hawkfrost. But of course the colors wouldn't listen.

"No!" cried Laverna as the colors overwhelmed them. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"I'll get you next time Firestar!" shouted Tigerstar. "Next time!"

With that there was a flash of light, and Laverna, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were gone!

Sparkles in all colors floated down all over the room. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looked at Laverna's scepter which disappeared.

So did the ropes that died up Dahlia, Hue and the cats and so did Bible's cage. Unfortunately Elina's wings did too.

"I'm sorry Elina," said Dovewing feeling sorry for Elina. "I know how much you've always wanted wings."

"I know," said Elina. "But I had to save Fairytopia.

The guardians were now free too.

"I knew you could do it" said Azura proudly putting a hand on Elina's shoulder. Bible then flew over to Elina in a dash knocking her to the ground. Elina giggled. And with that all of her friends gathered around Elina proudly.

**That's chapter 12 Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and Laverna are gone! Only one chapter left!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 earning wings

**This is it the finale **

Elina, Bible and the cats returned to the magic meadow. The sickness was gone, the flowers were beautiful again and the fairies could fly again.

As the friends walked through the magic meadow they saw the three pixies that had made fun of Elina before. But instead of being mean again they waved hello to them. Elina smiled and waved back. The purple pixie even landed of Jayfeather's head making the other Elina and the other cats giggle, even Jayfeather had to giggle.

"It looks like the pixies have finally accepted you" chuckled Squirrelflight.

Elina giggled and they walked on. They enjoyed watching the fairies flying and dancing happily again in the sky. The flower sprites even did a little dance for them.

"Look there's Dandelion!" cried Ivypool spotting Dandelion up in the sky.

Dandelion flew down to join them and they spotted Hue following them.

"Good morning Hue" said Elina. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you" said Hue.

"Yeah thanks to your bravery Elina, Fariytopia has it's beauty back and the fairies can fly again" said Leafpool.

Just then a beautiful fairy flew out of the sky. She had golden hair and wore a blue dress with yellow flaps.

"Elina," said Ivypool in aww. "Who's that?"

"It's the enchantress!" exclaimed Hue.

Elina, Bible, Dandelion and Hue bowed down. The cats seeing that did too.

"Please," said the enchantress kindly. "You needn't bow, I'm the one who should be thanking you. For you're bravery and willingness to sacrifice for others."

"Thanks," said Elina modestly. "But we just did what we had to do. We weren't trying to be heroes."

"Exactly, but you are heroes" said the enchantress. "Especially you Elina. And I don't want you to think I didn't notice. You've earned a great gift."

The others looked proudly at Elina. The enchantress took out a necklace with butterfly wings on it.

"You may not need a gift," said the enchantress tying it around her neck. "But you still deserve one."

She then turned her attention to the cats.

"Hello Firestar," she said warmly. "I've heard a lot about you and your friends and family."

"Thanks your highness," said Firestar. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As to you too," said the enchantress. "I can't thank you enough for helping Elina on her journey to stop my sister."

"Um enchantress?" asked Brambleclaw. "Laverna and my father and brother, are they… dead?"

"No," said the enchantress with a bit of humor. "They're still alive, but they won't be getting back here on their own. They were banished to a place where all exiles in Fairytopia get sent too the bogs of the hinterlands."

Firestar saw a look of relief on Brambleclaw's face. Even though he was happy Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were defeated, they were still his kin.

"Um do you think you can help us get back to our world?" asked Ivypool.

"Of course," said the enchantress. "You got here through the rainbow, so you have to go through the rainbow to get back to your world."

"Thanks" said Jayfeather kindly.

"I feel you deserve a gift too," said the enchantress. She took out another necklace with butterfly wings and wrapped it around Brambleclaw's neck. "With this necklace, you all will be able to visit Fairytopia anytime. But when you enter you will get wings in, but when you go back to your world your wings will disappear." She instructed. "And you don't have to worry about you're clan missing you, no time at all has passed in your world since you were gone."

"Thanks again." Said the enchantress and she flew off.

After she left, Elina's necklace shined, and sparkles came out of it and swirled around her. Sparkles came out of Brambleclaw's necklace too and swirled around all the cats.

"Elina!" cried Dandelion excitedly. The cats noticed that butterfly shaped wings appearing on Elina's back.

When the sparkles cleared Elina had beautiful light pink wings. They then looked at each other they had butterfly shaped wings too.

Firestar's wings were as red as fire, Brambleclaw's were amber gold colored, Squirrelflight's were a mixture of red and gold, Leafpool's were pale pink, Lionblaze's were vivid yellow, Hollyleaf's were lime green, Jayfeather's were a really pale blue color, and Ivypool and Dovewing had matching blue wings, though Dovewing's were dark blue and Ivyppol's were light blue.

"I have wings!" said Elina breathlessly.

"So do we!" laughed Dovewing.

Bible let out a cheer in his own language.

Dandelion laughed; "Well try them!" she cried.

Elina took a couple steps forward, flapped her wings and suddenly she flew up into the air. "I can't believe it!" she cried. "I'm flying!"

Squirrelflight flapped her wings too and went up in the air, the other cats followed, then Dandelion, Bible and Hue flew up into the air too.

They had fun flying around for a while, then the cats decided it was time to go home. They said goodbye to Elina and Dandelion then flew towards the rainbow and flew into it.

When the colorful lights were gone, they saw they were back in the forest. For a brief moment they still had their wings, but then the disappeared.

"We're home!" cried Leafpool.

"That was a great adventure" sighed Lionblaze.

"One of the best" agreed Jayfeather.

"Even better from when Squirrelflight and I discovered the ocean" agreed Brambleclaw.

They looked around and saw that the enchantress had been right, it looked like no time at all had past from when the went to Fairytopia.

"Nobody will ever believe this" sighed Dovewing.

"Then I suggest we keep this a secret for now" said Firestar. All the cats nodded in agreement.

Then going their ways went back to their patrolling. But still thinking of their adventure in a magical world.

**Well that's it the final chapter finished, and I plan to write Mermaidia and Magic of the rainbow too. **


End file.
